


Descent into Evil

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), looneyngilo2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: pt-lightning, Download Available, Gen, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never explain just what being evil is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent into Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes coming soon.

They never explain  
Just what being evil is.  
No, that's not quite right.  
They never explain the end,  
The result of evilness.

I thought I was good,  
I thought I was helping him  
Come back from the dead.  
I thought I could use magic  
To fix what my mother did.

First to make her leave,  
Then to leave Leopold's lands,  
Finally, Daniel.  
The first two were easier  
To achieve than the last one.

Doctor Frankenstein,  
That horrible sorcerer,  
Was a charlatan,  
Or so I'd learn years later.  
Back then, I thought he just failed.

Knowing that my love  
Would never come back to me  
Only fueled my rage  
Until revenge against Snow  
Was my sole priority.

I learned everything  
That Rumplestiltskin taught me:  
Every spell and curse,  
Every potion that he knew  
Was all mine for the taking.

Casting that damned curse  
Was supposed to be my win,  
My happy ending.  
My reward? Monotony  
And the fear of the Savior.

 

Download available [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nl5ullamtpo6kc2/descent%20into%20evil.mp3).


End file.
